Waking up on Memory Blank
by Luna Lillyth
Summary: What would have gone through Danny's head in Memory Blank?
1. Waking up

**I don't own Danny Phantom. This is what I think would have gone through Danny's head after the wish made in Memory Blank.**

* * *

Danny blinked as he laid in bed, not really listening to his alarm clock. Reaching a hand over, he turned it off. Something was... off, he felt like he was missing something.

 _Did I lose something?_

He pondered this he got dressed. There was nothing wrong with his room, nothing seemed to have changed. Danny had no idea how to explain it. Looking up at his mirror as he rubbed his hair down, he frowned. Just what was he missing? There wasn't anything wrong with his reflection, it was the same face he grew up with after all. Yet, he felt like that there should have been something to go along with it.

Danny stared at his mirror, as though he was waiting for something. Then he went over to the picture of him and his best friend Tucker (he had a copy in his locker). The photo was the same as ever but the space between them seemed... off. Maybe there was a prop they were going to use? He stood there for a few minutes before shaking his head and walking away to get breakfast.

 _It's a morning anyway, of course I would feel weird._

His step staggered as he bent over, clutching his head. There was a brief flash of pain but as soon as it came, it was over. He took a quick breath and darted out of his room.

He wasn't going to think about it.

* * *

The morning was rather uneventful, for once, his parents didn't work on their projects at the kitchen table. Speaking of projects, his parents had built the Fenton Ghost Portal a while back. It hadn't worked but Danny would sometimes wonder about what would have happened if it worked. Like what would be on the other side of it.

 _Hadn't worked, why does that seem so familiar?_

Danny shook his head as he grabbed his backpack for school, he might never know what the portal had to offer.

 _I need to meet up at school with Tucker and-_

 _And..._

 _And who again?_

The thought caused Danny to pause in the doorway of his house. He frowned, now he knew he was forgetting something. But, what was it? Scowling, he all but slammed the door and stomped on his way. Frustrated, he tried to think or recall what he was missing. He blinked, realizing that he was in the alleyway next to his house. Why did he come here?

Now confused, he walked out and made sure to pay attention to where he was going and to not end up walking into another alleyway. All the while he racked his brain for answers. Danny knew only a few things, one: there was something missing, most likely an object (although, object, didn't seem to really fit), two: there was someone or something else he and Tucker would meet up with, three: he had no idea what these things were or how important they were, four: he had walked into an alley with no obvious reason without realizing it, and five: the odd flash of pain shorty after he woke up with no explanation.

The teen was lost on what was going on, rather the lack of, so he looked to the sky. For some reason, he thought he knew what it was like up there. Above the rooftops as he sailed through the sky. The feeling of freedom as wind whipped his hair back, exhilarating yet relaxing at the same time. Danny blinked, was he having leftovers of a vivid dream?

* * *

Danny rapidly shook his leg up and down as he quietly ignored the teacher in favor of his thoughts. Never mind the odd girl from earlier, he was more concerned about the ghost coming back. His parents had told him how evil they were and to be avoided at all costs, avoided in his case since he was unarmed and would never be able to take one on. Plus, with the stories they told him, he was scared of ghosts and couldn't stand stuff with ghostly themes. (Who knew they were real though?) Half of the stuff with ghosts were...

 _Half..._

 _Ghost..._

 _...?_

Danny stopped shaking his leg at those words. _Half ghost_ his mind said again. He tilted his head at this. What does that even mean? The bell sounded off and Danny hurried in hopes of avoiding Dash on his way to his next class. Somehow, the idea of being put into another locker didn't bother him. Danny nearly tripped in his step, okay, he wasn't claustrophobic but he didn't like being shoved into lockers. So why did the idea of it not bother him?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl again, with a silent groan, he nearly ran to his next class.

* * *

Oh joy, the girl had a class with him. The whole time she kept trying to talk to him, but Danny was having none of it. Every note she passed him ended up in his backpack to throw away later. It was getting annoying. For once, he was grateful that they didn't have time to work on anything for the last couple minutes of class.

Hey, this was the same girl who asked him to "go ghost", whatever that meant. Although, that could be taken as a subtle way of telling him to kick the bucket. He glared at the seventh note that found its way onto his desk. _Green_ , his mind echoed. He took it and shoved another in his backpack again before the bell rang.

For the first time in his life, Danny was the first out the door of a classroom.

* * *

Every time the girl saw him, she kept trying to talk to him and he'd run off. He couldn't even get Tucker because the guy wasn't even out of class yet and Danny had no choice but to avoid the girl all day.

After school, she had pursued him with these crazy ideas. This is what he had gathered: that he had superpowers (yeah, right), that they were best friends (never seen her before in his life) even though they've never met, and only she knew about it. Those were the same ideas that made him pleased to put a door between him and her.

Just in time for a "ghost proof" net to make him almost sit on the floor.

Having ghost obsessed parents were great weren't they? Try being mistaken for a **ghost** and let's see how long you last.

* * *

Danny was hanging out with Tucker when someone came up to their table.

In a monotone voice, she asked, "Hi, mind if I join you?"

Danny didn't even notice when the ice cream dripped on the table. All he saw was this girl and he had to have her.

 _Sorry, Tucker, this one's mine_. He thought as he shoved said friend out of his chair in favor of the girl.

Only, she kept on with the same thing she did at school. For some reason she had a photo just like Tucker and him had but with her in the middle. She somehow fit but Danny's reason said that it was photoshopped. Which made him wonder if she really liked him or was nuts. Then as she showed him these various photos, he started to have his doubts. One was even Tucker, the girl, and himself in his parents' lab. Plus that white haired teen that looked a lot like him. Danny was filled with surprise and wonder.

Sam Manson was her name. She told him how he had an accident in the lab that gave him powers (ghost powers to be exact) and why he didn't remember her. She also told him why she was the only one to know about it and what the ghost in the school did so he couldn't remember anything. She convinced him further with the way she fought the ghost that was after Paulina. Although, he had to admit, Sam was pretty good with her fighting. Even so, that was the final thing that convinced him that she was telling the truth.

And the she was the missing person he had thought of earlier.

She told him a nutshell story of what happened with the portal on the way to his house. From what she knew, it was rather painful and he would have some problems controlling them because he didn't remember how to. Still, he felt like he wanted the life she told him about. If that's what he really was like before being given artificial amnesia, then he wanted his life back. He had a bit of uncertainty but he couldn't fight the curiosity he had.

When he finally came out of the portal, he did feel the hurt like she said, but he felt like he was given something back. Like what he was missing that morning, something that was part of him that he missed. Not missing anymore.

* * *

It was good that she told him about what he would have a problem with keeping a grip on because he had to contain his surprise when one of them when off. Danny had dropped his pencil a few times while working on homework, and ended up floating like a balloon before he could go to sleep that night. It really freaked him out in the bathroom the next morning when he literally could not find himself in the mirror though.

Danny inwardly sighed, as long as Sam and Tucker (especially Sam since she was the only one to remember any of it) helped him with this, he shouldn't have too much to worry about.

His backpack fell off his shoulders to the sidewalk again.

 _Right, no memories, equals random power problems._


	2. Transformation

**Made another one-shot. Danny's experience in Kindered Spirits as he was forced to go ghost.**

* * *

First Vlad makes failed clones of him, has one of said clones overshadow him, then forces him to go ghost. Now he was forced to have his will tested to stay human. Of all the things that had ever hurt him, this was the second worst, right under the portal accident.

Danny wouldn't tell anyone, but he had to focus on his old fears to stay human. At first, he focused on the normal things he did with his friends, hanging out, playing video games, studying for tests. Then focused on older memories with his mom, arguing with Jazz, laughing at dad's goop ups as a kid. Those didn't help like they were supposed to. He never wanted to stay in his human form so badly before. He felt his ghost rings appear and he fought them back as he switched tactics.

His old fears. Danny had wanted in the first place as soon as he figured out what had happened to him was to get rid of his "evil" ghost side in fear of he might do to others, what his family would think of him, and just generally considered a freak. Guess that old fear would help a little, even though he had accepted his powers a little over a month after it happened.

Growing up in the Fenton household, being told how evil ghosts were, led to his phasmophobia. So it was an even bigger shock to find that the portal made him into a ghost (half ghost, but that's besides the point). Danny brought his scared reactions of ghosts into his head. The first time he saw himself in his ghost form, whenever his powers went off uninvited, seeing Disiree after his memory was wiped, and transforming to fight Disiree before his memory was restored.

Danny struggled as his transformation rings tried to go over him. Fighting it was like setting his core on fire and the electricity wasn't helping his focus. Never mind the fact that the clone overshadowing him was giving him a massive headache. He barely overhead the click as the dial when up to amplify the power that forcing all this. What he did register was that it was getting harder to fight it.

Thankfully, this worked. Danny was able to keep the rings back, but it wasn't enough to make them disappear altogether.

Hold on...

Then he felt the machine lose its power as it was overloaded and the clone was forced out. Sweet relief. As soon as Danny was free, he knew he had to get out of here. Turning intangible, he flew through Vlad to get away. Danny never wanted to go through that again. It was way to close to the portal incident, an almost recreation of his near death experience. Once was painful, twice was enough, the third was... Danny wouldn't focus on that thought for very long but it really wouldn't be an event he would forget.


End file.
